Kingdom Hearts: A New Dawns Blessing
by KnightLawn
Summary: Kingdom Hearts X-over with The Solar Flare Cycle: A Series of Fairy Tales CH 1 The Son and the Goddess. Which can be found here: /s/12663040/1/The-Solar-Flare-Cycle-A-Series-of-Fairy-Tales Check out my Wattpad as well here: www. Wattpad. com/user/TopazReshiram
1. Chapter 1

Time passed and the fighting stopped. As the queen lay on her deathbed she called to her son.

"My son a truce has been formed. In hopes that the lost child of both families may be found." She paused for a moment then continued, "Your brother married. This in-law of yours is fair and good. This is the boy's mother. I have never met her but I was told her name was Savitri. Find your nephew. No, your son." Her final parting words. Allowed her to close her eyes passing at that moment from the illness she had received.

The son of the queen lowered his head in sadness as the new title of Count was a heavy burden to bear. With two questions that still pledged the new Counts mind. Members of his clan and Federation members from his days as a starship captain were instructed to find the young lord and bring him home. Any remaining went with the Count to bury his now deiced mother. As he assisted in the burial process he could only think of one thing now. Having disgraced the other two previous questions from his mind. The memory that made him into the warrior he was today. Training countless hours with his mother and nephew…

He dashed forward at his nephew with his sparing weapons in hand. As his nephew did a spin doge to avoid his uncle's swing. The metal training bars collided with one another. As the young boy swung his in retaliation of his uncle. The two bars parted from one another and the uncle found an opening. Pushing the metal bar into the boy's side. Sending his nephew crashing to the ground. The boy looked up at his uncle with a smile on his face. Holding out his hand in a gesture of good faith. The uncle assisted his partner to his feet.

"You'll never be hardened warriors by showing compassion to the enemy." Said the mother as she straightened herself out from the wall she leaned against. "Forget your Federation heritage and embrace the new one." She instructed the two younger males in the room.

The Countess walked over to the nearby cabinet of the training room. Opening it she retrieved a sparing weapon just like the ones her family members held now. Walking she stopped when she was now standing in-between the two boys. She struck her son hard were the chest guard was located. Sending him staggering backward. The mother then sent her son to the ground by making the metal bar strike him in the face. She shifted her feet hearing the footsteps of her grandson behind her. The sound of cleaning was heard as the two bars made contact.

"I wish to embrace both cultures equally grandmother. Compassion and strength will make our family more honorable to the other clans."

At the last few words, he glanced down uncle on the ground who was slowly rising to his feet. The next thing he knew the countess swept her weapon under his feet. He hit the floor with the grandson having the bar at his neck. Upon looking up the queen's face was filled with anger.

"No, only power, strength, and control will bring honor to our clan." She replied shaking her head in disappointment. "How dare you mention compassion. So immature so selfish." With these words. The grandmother raised the metal bar a crossed her shoulder and the grandson's world went black.

At this, she was struck to the floor from behind by her son. Having been distracted by her grandson's words. She looked up at her son standing now noticing he was not letting his guard down. The countess's face was still full of hate.

"Do you agree with your nephew?" She asked her only son in a disappointed tone. As she rose to her feet training bar in hand. The countess's son didn't reply only took another swipe at his mother with the weapon. Who responded by blocking his blow. She ducked quickly catching her son off-guard striking him in the stomach with the end of the bar.

He held his stomach in pain. As the mother used the end of the training bar to propel herself. Now landing behind her son before he could react she raised her foot kicking him to the floor. With a foot to his back. As he hit the floor face first she using the heel of her boot to step on the armor plate of his shoulder. Turning him over on to his back so he now looked directly at her. Not taking her boot off of his shoulder she looked down at his shocked face. Then looked away from him at her grandson unconscious on the ground. For a moment the prince noticed that his mothers face looked sad if only from a glance. She turned back to her son still unable to move looked in her direction of were his nephew lay.

The two just stayed frozen in their current positions still looking at their youngest member. Could balance be the key to everything? While his mother valued strength and power. The former Federation starship captain valued finding diplomatic solutions to peace. How right was his mother? How right was he? Both valued entirely different things. Was his nephew truly in the right to bring both cultures together? If he did so at some point in time. He would be the very first person to do so making history. The two conscious warriors knew that wasn't going to happen. The son knew his mother wouldn't allow it.

She had been forcing her beliefs onto her son and grandson since they arrived at the planet. Learning how the politics of this planet work. How to forage armor within there family as well as the importance of how the said armor was passed down from older family members to their descends. Remade and reshaped to fit their respective build. Studying what it meant to inherit the title of Count or Countess and provide for there clan. Finally, the boys were to study on combat prowess and how to use it. The Count shook his head in thought. As this memory faded from the Counts mind only to be replaced by one other such memory. The memory of the day his nephew ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

The former starship captain sighed sadly letting his arms rest on the walls of the balcony. Everything just seemed to happen so fast. His mind flooded back to that day…

The captain could see it off in the distance on the other side. Amidst the firing of blasters, buzzing of jetpacks and the roaring of small fighter ships. His nephew's blasters still in their holsters. Under his arm was his helmet which he had now placed on the ground in front of his feet. He appeared to be trying to reason with the captain's mother Countess of their clan. The boy's neck slightly poked out arms flying up and down frantically. He appeared to be trying one last despite the attempt to try and reason with his grandmother.

Just then he heard the sound of a jetpack from behind him. Before he could react the solder behind him he was pinned to the ground of the tall large rock on which the captain once stood. Now he was barely able to move his head causing the enemy to miss the blows from his fits going for his head. With a sudden blue flash of light, the captain's attacker instantly fell to the ground stunned. The captain shakily rose to his feet to see the federation president climbing on top of the rock which the captain still stood. Positioning themselves back to back blasters set to stun. He looked on the other side of the open field of the battle. On the twin rock on the other side, the captain's mother was no longer speaking with her grandson. His mother now had her blaster pointed at her grandson. Who was on the floor of the rock pinned down with the countess's foot on his side. The sun seemed to gleam on the countess and nephews armor. Making the two in the distance disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Gritted teeth the captain focused his eyes on the ground.

"Don't worry will get your nephew back." The president called back from behind him with a smile looking at his ally over his shoulder.

The captain gave a nod saying nothing as the two began firing their weapons at their opponents. The captain rolled out of the way of an oncoming punch from a shoulder flying at him. Turing around adjusting his flight pattern coming around for another pass. The warrior took a fist at the captain and the blow of the enemy's fist made contact with his stomach. Sending him crashing to the ground. The President quickly shot around blaster pointed at the enemy now. Having landed now standing on solid earth. Right before a shot could be fired the warrior swept a leg out from under the president causing him to collapses on his back. The captain once again got to his feet. As he looked over he saw the president being pushed off the edge of the rock by a said warrior. Disappearing behind the rock on the ground below. The drop was just enough to knock the federation leader out cold not kill him.

"Stop right there." The captain said pointing his weapon at the warriors back. He was breathing heavily trying to regain composer after having the wind knocked out of him. The clan member didn't move only glinting from the corner of his eye. Then the clan member slowly turned around. Every single clan member wore the same color armor outside of the respective royal members of their tribe. Each member wore the same sunlit colors. Unlike the last clan member, that the captain and president had faced. This one had two purple diamonds above the glass visor. Embodied in the helmet where the gems would line up just above the eyes whenever the helmet was on. Since the clan leaders always had three purple diamonds and this one only had two like his. The captain knew this was none other than his nephew. The younger family member removed his helmet. His uncle did the same in response as both of them laid their helmets down at their feet.

"Uncle this has to stop." His nephew yelled allowed over the noise of the battle. He didn't turn to face his uncle. Instead, his head now downward staring at the man he had knocked out moments ago from the rock above.

"We have been hostages for too long under your grandmother's rule." Replied the uncle anger rising in his voice. "the fighting won't ever stop if your grandmother doesn't accept that compassion needs to exist in the world. Now she only values strength and power above all things. When we win our freedom, we are going back home and never speaking of this again." The last sentence came out in shaky short gasps. He was still trying to recover from the last punch he had received.

"There needs to be balanced. Strength, compassion, and the one thing that both of these cultures here today value above all else honor." The last few words were said with a hand outstretched indicating everyone in the current fight. Without another moment's hesitation, the younger lifted his helmet off the ground under one arm. His uncle did the same and was sent flying with a kick to the chest from his family member. "If both of my leaders won't listen then maybe what I do next will force you and grandmother to think things through." He looked at his uncle with as much disappointment as he spoke.

The uncle didn't reply. He only turned his head to witness his mother getting on her feet. As he looked back at his nephew. No words could describe how much stronger he had gotten since they had first started there training here on this planet. He was now seeing it before his very eyes. The captain's blaster now lay in front of him. Along with his helmet. His mother on the other end of the battlefield. Slowly standing up trying to shake off the attacks that her grandson had dealt. The nephew still not having wavered from his position. Now went to do just so as he jumped down from the rocks edge. The captain scrabbled to his feet. Only for him to have time to witness his only nephew flee from the battlefield. Into the darkness of the forest beyond. Very few witnesses saw this. Their shocked expressions gave away who they were. The fighting still refusing to cease.

Him, his mother, and the federation president. Who the captain had failed to hear climb back up to the rock. Having awakened just a few minutes ago was watching with just as much shock. The captain retrieved his helmet and blaster off of the earth below. Placing the helmet on his head and the blaster back into its holster. Then examined the battle below them. A nod from the president and from his mother despite being on opposite sides of the battle. All three were in agreement if the boy of two families was to be found then the fighting would need to case as soon as possible. A meeting and treaty would need to be formed between this one clan's countess and the federation president…

The captain's eyes had been shut tight at the memory. Opening them slowly erasing the memory from his mind. What else could have gone wrong that day or any other day for that matter? Today his mother had passed away. Others who sided with him went off to look for his nephew trying to bring him home. Just then a black portal appeared agent the wall of the stronghold. A cloaked figure stepped from outside it towards him. More could indeed go wrong today.


	3. Chapter 3

Streaks of light sped passed the gummi ship. As it dropped out of warp. The pilot known as Riku was the only one on board. He noticed that much of the planet before his very eyes was covered in green and blue. It's massive size towering over the ship even at such a distance. He pressed a button that was located next to a small circular screen. The screen lit up revealing a boy with spiky brown hair looking back at him.

"Sora is this the place the one the Keyblade Masters Prophecy spoke of?" Riku asked still in awe of the planets massive size.

A scroll was lifted up to Sora's face reading it allowed. "A queen dethroned in centuries past. Ridding the world of demon's life. Married later down the line. A young prince born to her in times of strife. If loaned true power is what you wish. Then a grieving family you must assist." Sora looked up from the scroll he was holding. Rolling his chair over to a nearby computer counsel. Typing input into the machine. Words popped up but were too far for Riku to make out. "Based on what I can gather from this. This world is very tribal and as such many clans inhabit the world. Fighting, honor, and tradition are the norm in this world." He swiveled his chair to face Riku as he finished explaining. Sora had a look on his face that seemed to see his ally had questions.

"Is there any name or information given to who rules the planet itself? Maybe a wise wizard like Marlen or someone like that? What kind of magic do they have if any at all?" Riku asked with curiosity in his voice.

Resting one arm on the desk behind him. Sora now had a frown of seriousness on him. His fingers on the desk tapping lightly in thought. He turned around once again to the computer and began typing. As he stopped for a few moments to read what had just popped up on the screen. In a curious tone he spoke without turning around. "Don't you think science is some kind of magic? I mean to be able to fly around from world to world like in a gummy ship? Even talking to people long distance with a phone or even being able to fly in the air with a jetpack?"

Now it was Riku's turn to focus his thoughts on the question before him. He gave a laugh. "I guess that's something I'll have to make the final decision on when I'm finished with the mission there."

"As for your question regarding who the ruler is." He turned the chair around again to face Riku. "That's just it Riku." He said tossing his hands up in the air in frustration. "There is no true ruler keeping order. Hence all of the constant fighting for power, glory and wealth." Just then there was a sudden beeping coming from the computer Sora turned to look. Our cameras picked up something on the plants surface. Taken two days to finish processing the information the cameras brought back. It's printing out now perfect timing." Said Sora as he rolled his chair over to the printer. The new paper was now placed in front of the ancient scroll Sora scanned the newly made piece as he spoke. "Says here that a noble fled from his home. Two groups are looking for him with no success. Thanks to the soldiers speaking to one another. The camera was able to catch this. As well as make a scan that will change your clothes when you beam down."

Sora turned the paper over on the other side. The picture was of an armored soldier covered from head to toe with a helmet shielding the shoulders head. The colors on the warrior's armor were of only three different ones. Yellow, red, and orange beautiful colors of the sun. Sora cocked his head at two small orb shaped cameras inside a glass case next to the keyboard. "I sent these out a couple of days ago at the request of King Mickey after he came to Yen Sid with that scroll." He held out the scroll once more to Riku before setting both items on the desk behind him. "You know what to do." Sora said with a nod.

Riku returned the nod. As Sora disappeared from the view screen. Riku began punching in the coordinates to beam down to the surface of the planet. The light surrounded him for a few moments that he couldn't see. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was looking at trees in from of him. Many trees around him surrounded by a beautiful forest. As his hand tightens he felt metal in his figures. He was holding on to a helmet. He held it up to his face for a closer look. Colors of the sun just like the picture he had seen moments earlier. He looked down at his feet to see that he no longer wears regular shoes but boots. Looking up he walked over to a pond that was nearby. Riku stared down at his reflection in the water. Smiling he loved the design of the armor making him look like a part of this world.

The armor consisted of a helmet, shoulder armor pads, vambraces, breastplate, codpiece, kneepads, thigh and shin guards collapsed over a body stocking. Riku walked back and forth still keeping his eye on the reflection in the water. A jetpack was also on his back but even with that on his back he was able to walk comfortably without being weighed down. This was some magic that is if it could be called that. He really wanted to test out the jetpack it must be wonders to be able to fly without the need of a ship. That must be some very strong magic. However, his head was now jerked up to the sound of footsteps coming towards his direction. Riku quickly crouched down and crawled over to the tree nearest to him. As much as he wanted to try out flying with the jetpack it would have to wait. Now behind the tree he picked out from it. Listening as hard as he could to the two passing soldiers who had now stopped moving. One wearing a purple shirt long black pants and black boots. The other companion carefully hovering in the air. Slowly set his feet on the ground as not to scorch the land underneath with the flame of his jetpack. The helmet and armor were the same sun colors that were on Riku's.

"Midday and still no sign of him." Said the warrior as he looked at his ally.

"We can't give up. The captain's nephew has to be around here somewhere." Said the other looking around frantically.

"This is the Federations felt. Hand you of not tried to bring the Count back to your peace keep organization this would not have happened." The armored warrior retorted angrily.

The Federation man stopped looking around. Started and blinked a couple of times as if confused then spoke. "If your Countess hadn't kept our captain and his nephew as hostages- "Before the unarmored man could continue he was cut off.

"Excuse me." The other said resting the palm of his hand against his chest. "but the Countess was merely teaching her son and grandson our customs."

Riku noticed that the unarmored man was clenching his fists with a frown on his face. "It no longer matters the fighting is over. Once we locate the young engineer the Federation will be out of your way." Replied the Federation personal through gritted teeth. "I just hope he's alive." He finished almost in a whisper.

Riku was now no longer facing them. His back to them slumped against the tree. Then he heard one of the men speak the boy's name. Riku's hand came to his face in shock as his mind raced. So much so that he didn't even notice the sound of the two allies walking away in the distance. The memory came to him.

A charm with the emblem of a sun on it. Having the great wizard Merlin place, it in the palm of his hand. Holding the charm to his chest as it glowed brightly between his fingers. "to that of whom supports both compassion and strength. Lend me these in battle this day. Such teachings I shell pass on to the next with the help of your grace." There came a sound of buzzing. As Riku looked up circling overhead was someone in armor. Landing on the ground at his side blasters both drawn. Ready to fight the Heartless that faced them down. It seemed only several months ago they fought side by side. Now he was missing? It didn't make any sense. How long had he really been gone and what caused him to run away? One thing was for sure he was glad he came to this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku put the helmet over his head. After checking to make sure no one was around. He shot a look at the sky. So far everything about this armor was simple. If the armor was this easy for these warriors to ware. How hard could it be to fly a jetpack? Riku gave a smirk as he burst off into the sky. Worst mistake he could have made. It was horrible he flew past the branches and leaves in a swift upward motion. Leaves rustled and branches cracked from the weight of his body. Riku stretched his arms out like a bird would its wings. It was no use he continued to fly up and up. Causing him to summersault a few times unintendedly. As Riku was jerked forward. He now was forced straight into a tree. As he lost conciseness his last thought was "That'll teach me not to mess with another world's powerful magic."

His head throbbed with pain but not as much as he thought it would. Thanks to the armor he wore. Riku came to his nose being met with the aroma of flowers. Pressing one hand on a stone-cold floor trying to sit up. Opening his eyes, he saw the place was lit with several torches ailing the walls of what appeared to be a cave. Also, a fire was lit underneath a caldron. Helping to keep the place lit. "Oh, here let me assist you." There came a copping of what sounded like hooves belonging to a female voice. Helping him go from sitting up straight to standing. He glanced over at what appeared to be a pony with bat wings on its back. The two walked over to the same cauldron he had seen just moments earlier. The closer they got to the stronger the aroma of flowers became.

"I can stand," Riku said still feeling a bit dazed. "Thank you for your help. My name is Riku." He finished suddenly. The pony gave a nod giving her name back to him.

"You're lucky I found you out there. Instead of one of the other clans." She saw Riku tilt his head clearly puzzled. "they would have taken you hostage. Ensuring your clan's loyalty. The one that you belong too?" At the last sentence, she looked questionably at Riku. Now coming to a realization. "You're not from around, here are you?" Riku responded with a shake of his head. She paused with one hoof on her chin thinking. He took that as an invitation to speak.

"Do you know anything about a prophecy?"

"A prophecy?" The pony asked as she walked to the other end of the cave away from the cauldron. She began studying a shelf with bottles of all different color liquids. As well as some that appeared to have nothing in them. The ones that had nothing in them were on a shelf below the ones of color. "I haven't seen or heard anything about a prophecy." She replied after a couple of minutes. Having now trotted over with two vials in her month. One that had liquid and the second did not. The pony popped the tops off of both of the small containers. Dropping the contents of the hot bubbling caldron. The clear liquid became the color of the substance that was poured into it. She placed the vials down on the ground. "A hair of a young lord and a potion itself." She spoke allowed not looking at Riku. Just then she was away to the other side of the cave.

"I'm sorry I know nothing about your prophecy." She said again in a soft tone. Taking a look back over her shoulder at Riku. "But maybe you could assist me with something?" She said taking a large spoon that rested against the wall in her month and bringing it over to the cauldron. Riku gave a nod and seeing his response to her question. She started suturing the liquid in a circular motion. "With this potion and the hair, combined. You will see things from a different point of view. Only then Riku will you know your role in all this." She said giving him a serious glace before looking back down into the liquid. She took a step back and cocked her head at the potion when he looked at her with concern.

"How do I know this won't kill me?" Riku asked.

"My mistress wouldn't have taught me how to make this kind of potion if it wasn't safe."

"Who is your mistress?"

"Help me and you'll find out. For now, let's just say she is the Queen of all queen's and above all kings." She let out a laugh. A silly but soft kind of laugh.

"Is your mistress safe?"

"Safe oh, no she's not safe. However, she is a mother to some, the devil to others, a teacher to those that wish to learn. Finally, she is judge, jury, and exchanger. Everyone who has the chance to meet her see's her as one of these things. Though often times they are unaware that they speak with the goddess who looks like someone else entirely." Her true form is that of something that looks like a creature of elegance that would be a friend to all." She held a hoof waving it in an arc at the last sentence. "She takes the form of a mage these days. The element of said mage is a good resemblance to what my mistress first created."

"What was that first thing?" Riku asked feeling his voice is to tremble at the thought of what the answer might be.

"The sun itself." She said shooting him a look that was very smug. Now her expression turned to one of sadness. "Please, Riku I need your help to find another person who is connected to her. This person you find…Should he believe in her…Only then can the true ruler of this planet return to the throne…Only then can the people of this world restore believe in their leader…Only then can peace be achieved." She looked at him now her eyes pleading. "Seeing through another's eyes may be our only hope."

"Right then let's get started." Without another word he picked up the spoon and sipped some of the potions from it. All went black and he would now see things from another point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

"The two of you will begin your studies soon." Not tonight however. She said with a wave of her hand. The older woman who spoke was sitting on a throne of the purest marble. Four armored guards stood. One placed in each corner of the room. All wearing the same colors and patterns. Outside of the older woman whose helmet sat right next to her. Three large and purple colored gems were embedded into the helmet. The purple added one more color then what the rest of the guards wore in the room. She called some extra servants into the throne room.

They came bustling in also in the same colored armor. Faces covered by helmets just like those already present in the room. The woman on the throne clapped her hands as she rose. As if this would help her keep her balance. "Prepare a grand feast in honor of my baby and grandbaby's return. While the night is still young." She said the last sentence in a sharp tone. The ones who came in at the call of the woman. Had now headed down a corner that led down a long hallway. This hallway contained many rooms and what the grandson could only guess the kitchen area in one of them. Only at a glance did he see this though.

The Countess gave a smile and with a motion of her head mothed "Come this way." She led both her son and grandson down the hall. The three stopped at a dead end. Four rooms so distant from the other rooms they had just passed. That the youngest wondered why? Was there treasure or another secret that was being told to them? As he thought this over. His grandmother walked over to a small panel. Taping at what seemed like a six-digit code on the keypad. A small door popped out from just under the panel. A key ring was pulled out containing the same number of keys as there were doors.

She walked over and taking the first key on the left she opened the closest door to them. Turning the handle pushing the door open she turned to her grandson. "Welcome home my dear grandson." Her grandson walked in taking in everything. From the large space. To the large empty picture frame that was mounted on the end of the wall. "We'll have to get your portraits done later." His grandmother spoke from behind. The boy turned to face his grandmother. "Well what do you think?" She said stretching her arms out. Indicating the space around her.

"It's…Amazing…" He replied taking a breath of awe.

The pair turned around to see across the way. Stood his uncle arms folded with a smile on his lips. "I take it your pleased?" the Countess said with a hopeful tone.

"Yes." He gave a nod of approval. "I like it a lot." As he turned to fallow the Countess. The nephew could see a glimmer of sadness in his uncle's eyes. His grandmother didn't see it but this new life was going to take a lot of getting used to for both the uncle and his nephew. The grandmother didn't hesitate to open the door that was next to the captain's room. Closing their doors behind them the two looked at each other. Both must've been wondering what the Countess of the clan was doing as she darted in what must have been her room. As it was much larger than either of theirs. Though the grandson could only guess.

A few moments later she came out holding two necklaces. The necklace had blended in with the colors of the chest plate armor so well. That the youngest had failed to see his grandmother wore a replica of the two she held. Made entirely of ruby red gems and at the end a sun for the crest. The countess placed the necklaces on her son and grandson. Pulling the two boys into an embrace. "So happy to have my boys back. Can't-lose any more family members." She said through choked tears.

When she released them from the hug she rested a hand on each of there shoulders. "Get some rest. The feast will begin in a few hours." The child headed into his room. As the door slid behind him. He slipped off his boots collapsing on his bed in a heap. Seconds later came darkness allowing him to enter a deep sleep. When he awoke the first thing he saw was his grandmother sitting at his bedside. She didn't turn to look at him but he shot up startled. Tossing the covers away from him he threw himself at her feet. Keeling in front of her without a moment's hesitation. "Your uncle is already waiting for us outside his chambers." She said not looking down at him. As she rose so did he and both exited without feather delay.

The doors to the great hall were opened to the sound of chattering among the other members of there clan. The boy noticed that they were the last three to enter. Every other seat was filled. Save for three at the end of the table within the large dining hall. The three empty spots were thrones. Not needing a compass to find their seats. All three placed themselves down. Then the countess taped her spoon on the glass. When the entire room fell silent and all eyes were on their leader. She cleared her throat and began speaking. "Tonight's celebration is for the return of my son and grandson. Both of whom worked for a government known as the Federation. For several years they worked as peace mongrels abroad starships." The grandson and his uncle flinched at the words "peace mongrels" though no one in the hall seemed to notice.

"Just as I once served those peacekeeping fools. So, have my two heirs." She said looking at each of them in turn. Her face falling for a moment before becoming a smile. As such her tone softened. "Today the Federation has done our clan a great service. Restoring my son and grandson to me." She stepped out from where she sat. "I give you your Lords and inheritors of this clan." She put her hands on her grandson's shoulders introducing him. Then repeating this action with her son. Everyone cheered at the news.

With that the feast began. After the celebration. Clan members approached them with respectful bows. Offerings of the most expensive treasures were gifted to the two boys. These gifts were either placed at there feet or around their necks. Several even stopped to ask about there lives in the Federation. Answers sounded as follows "I really enjoyed it." And "I took my job as captain of that starship very seriously. We too formed a strong bond with our crew members aboard that ship."

These answers were much to the dismay of the other clan members. Most of all the Countess who gave them disapproving glances. Every time they said something that was positive about the Federation. The grandson looked over his shoulder at his grandmother. She was shaking her head in disappointment. This was at her son who was too busy chatting with another clan member to notice. She seemed to hate the government she once served so faithfully. Did it have to do with his fathers and grandfathers passings? Was it because she was ill? Maybe the idea of peace simply wasn't possible to achieve to her anymore? His face fell and he grew more and more nervous. Each of these thoughts pounding on him like a hammer to a nail. He looked over at his uncle then back to his grandmother. They would have to make the most out of there new home. That's all there was to it at least for now.


	6. Chapter 6

The following months were ranging from the countess teaching them how to forge their own armor. To battle training allowing the nephew and uncle to spar with one another. Only for that to ended miserably with the Countess knocking both off their feet. When she felt the two weren't trying hard enough during the practice match. When the two boys weren't reading books or learning from the Countess herself. Learning how to care for the clan was the most important thing. The two stood loyally at either side of the throne. From which the Countess seated herself. Focusing their attention on to her while she taught them strategy tactics for a battle.

"Should this occur from the enemy be sure to give this command or make this move should an enemy approach you here." Weeks had been spent using torching wells, hammers, and spray paints. Refitting the armor for the uncle and nephew respectively. "Armor that has been in the clan for seven hundred years. Pass down from generation to generation." The Countess said holding up a book in the stronghold library. This particular book helped the two boys learn so much. Curtin details and teachings were fascinating. Others not so much. One such detail that fell into that category was the marriage section. If two siblings of around similar age groups and of the same genders. Should experience the tragic loss of one sibling. The other shall take the place of the spouse should the in-law still be living.

"So, my brother Secretkeeper left me betrothed?" He tilled his head in confusion. As his eyes ran over the text again. The former captain's confusion turned to anger. "Is this why Secretkeeper refused to tell me even the name of his wife? Even during his last moments when the accident happened. That man didn't even trust me to take care of his family." The sound of a book shutting fast and loud came from behind him.

"That's not true." Said the captain's nephew. The captain turned to face him. Not letting go of the book he was holding. His nephew was returning the one he was reading to the shelf. At the side of his uncle now. He places his hand in comfort on his shoulder. "Your brother asked you to care for me. He said in a soft tone with a sad smile. He finished. "That sounds like trust to me." The boy's eyes were as soft as his voice had been. Full of love and trust. The captain looked from his nephew to the book in his hands. Your mother left you and Secretkeeper after you were born. "He whispered sadly. A pressure was placed on his shoulder and the captain looked up from the book again.

"For what its worth I think Secretkeeper had a valid reason for what he did." The nephew responded in kind before heading out of the library.

In the throne room his grandmother didn't smile as she spoke upon his entry. "Time for training practice." Giving a low bow he followed her to the sparing room. "I take it my son is still studying in the library?" She asked in a flat tone without so much as a glance to her grandson.

"Yes, he's taking his studies as seriously as possible." He replied in the same tone.

She didn't respond as they enter the sparing room. His grandmother grabbed the training weapons from a nearby cabinet. "Just the two of us then." She stated. "What a pity he couldn't join us." She said as she tossed a sparing weapon to her grandson.

"Did my father ever tell you anything about my mother?" Asked the grandson as he stood in battle ready position.

"No, he didn't dear." She said looking away from his eyes for a moment. Then as she turned to look at him she continued. "Outside of one piece of information."

"And what information would that be?" He asked through gritted teeth. Begging his forward charged assault. The Countess sidestepped out of the way. The swing missed making the grandson stumble forward. Studying himself he turned to face his sparring partner.

"Beat me and I just might reveal to you her name." Both stood in ready position. As the grandson was the one to make the first move. Running as fast as he could bar raised high above his head. He brought it down as quickly as he could. Only for his grandmother to make a swift motion out of the way. Causing the bar to miss its intended target colliding with the ground. The grandmother responded by striking his side with the metal bar. Causing the grandson to be swept off his feet and onto the floor below them.

He quickly pared his grandmothers blow lifting the bar with one hand. He then slowly stood up on his feet. He felt the bar strike his side again. As he was now forced on his back. He rolled to one side to dodge another oncoming blow. The countess had missed this time around as he stood to his feet. He managed to land a blow to her back causing her to stagger forward. He quickly landed another blow on her side causing her to drop to the floor. Swinging her leg around She caused her grandson to fall. She stood up and looked down at him. The child only looked up at her then slowly rose to his feet.

"Still falling for the same old tricks, I see." She said shaking her head. "You'll never be a true leader on the battlefield if you can't learn to understand your opponent. Without learning this your enemy could overcome your battle techniques and kill you." The boy's grandmother was now giving him a hard look. "Do you understand what I am trying to teach you or are you still too bound to the idealism of balance? That is what you call compassion and strength."

The grandson said nothing only responding with a nod. "I see the honesty in your eyes." Replied the grandmother. "As such that kind of treatment has earned you the right to know what information your father left to me regarding your mother. That is only her name that she goes by." She said the last few words with a smile on her face. She rarely ever smiled these days so by this her grandson knew that he would receive an honest answer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Riku…OK…" The voice sounded distant. "Are…You…" Now it sounded closer. "Riku are you ok?" Now the voice sounded directly above him. When he came to. The pony's face was outlined with a worried expression. His head throbbed with pain. He slowly sat up as the pony took a few steps back giving him space. Riku saw a glimmer of something slide down the chest plate of his armor. Blinking a few times making sure he was truly awake. He looked down at his lap to see that he had been covered with a cape. Not one that could snag on to tree branches. One that was made so that even if it did happen to snag on something. You could untie it from your neck with the laces on the front.

"I must ask you. What did you see?" The pony asked with grave concern in her voice sitting down beside him.

Riku defiantly was back in the real world. The potion's effect has worn off on him. "I saw everything through the eyes of the youngest member of the clan." Riku rested one hand on his head. "It felt as if I was there for months but that couldn't possibly be could it?" Riku asked slowly at the last few words looking at his counterpart. "It all felt too real." He bared his face in his hands.

"That's because the potion worked as intended. You saw through another's eyes events that have already passed. What felt like months was only a few hours. What did the past show you?" She said with the same concern in her voice as before with the last few words. Riku started from the beginning. Making it all clear as day what had been seen and heard. "So that's it then." The pony replied with a nod after Riku had finished. "Bring the captain here if you would. Tell him that his nephew and the boy's mother are waiting in the forest. I shall await the two of you in that location." She said rising to her feet begging to walk away.

Riku also stood up taking the cape that had kept him warm and tide it around his neck. As Riku adjusted it to fit comfortably around his shoulders. Flowing appropriately over the jetpack on his back. He spoke up in protest. "I can't medal in the affairs of other worlds. "the pony stopped not turning to face him.

"Earlier I was just going to mention that I know the captain's nephew." He spoke now a little faster in a desperate tone. "He's helped me out with some stuff before and- "Riku paused searching for the right words. "And I may need his assistance for an upcoming war," Riku said the last part a quicker than the first. The pony turned to him with a look of sympathy.

"Not sure how my mistress is going to feel about her son being dragged off to battle. So soon after not seeing him for so long. Not since he was a baby in fact." The Pegasus now ran slow circles with her hoof on the cave floor. Head downward before continuing softly again. "I can try speaking with my mistress on the matter." She looked up at Riku with a stern look on her face. "That is if the young Lord's uncle is brought to me in the forest. I wish you luck Riku." She said as she watched Riku pick up his helmet located at the end of the cave. She then darted right passed him in a sprint. Spreading her wings, she flew off. Riku watched her until she disappeared out of sight.

Riku then focused his attention on a path made of fine grass that led him into the trees of the forest. After sometime when he came to the end of the woods. There was a wide-open field with the most noticeable thing being a few great size rocks. Riku noted that a few of the trees had been ripped apart. Clearly indicating that there had been a battle here at one place in time. He headed his way a crossed the large open area. The sound of buzzing could be heard above him amidst the clear open sky. Above him, several flew passed not bothering to look down and too far away to tell the armors colors.

He could only guess they must be with the same clan his old ally was from. What name did the clan go by? It didn't matter there were only two patrols today so far and neither had seen him. Though if he knew the clan's name that could help him find the Countess he had seen in the vision of the past. Too late now he should have asked the Pegasus pony when he had the chance. He shook his head in disbelief as he stopped and looked out at the sunset. Buzzing sounded right behind him just then.

"You're not from our clan." Said the voice. At this Riku instantly became still. "Spy from another clan I see. Trying to find our youngest member to hold him for ransom." Said another voice from behind him.

"No I'm trying to- "Before Riku could finish his sentence two more came down. One at each side of Riku. The ones that had just arrived placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Let's get him to the Count. Let him know that one of the other clans has sent a spy." Said the first solder in a gruff sounding voice. Riku was being led right where he needed to be. At least that's what he hoped. The five walked in the direction that Riku had originally been going for. They went from the field to another thicket of trees.

In the middle of the forest, they came to a stronghold. As they stopped in front of the steps of the building. Two guards that wore what appeared to be Federation uniforms like the one he had seen earlier that same day. The two before them motioned for them to stop with a wave of their hands. Seeing that one member wore a green shirt and the other on the right side of the steps wore white. Riku knew he must be in the right place. "A grieving family you must assist." Riku thought to himself about the prophecy. This is defiantly the place. He knew as he thought about the two in the forest that argued over the Counts nephew. Wasn't the Countess still in command or had her own son possibly killed her for control of the clan? If he had done so this is one man he was going to regret meeting in person.

A sound of the doors slid open. The tall boots that walked so confidently across the floor. A strong arm holding a helmet underneath. The necklace that was a treasure gifted to him by his mother. Bouncing harmlessly against the chest plate. He turned to face the new arrivals. "So, you're the spy my men told me about." He spat almost in a whisper. There was no mistaking if he had ascended to the title of Count. He hadn't misheard earlier that day in the forest. The Count's eyes were fixed on Riku in a glare. "Attempting to find my lost nephew and use him against me." He continued with a low growl. "Any threat to my nephew is an attack on this clan."

"Please, sir." Riku pleaded as he struggled free from the guards that kept him from moving. "I come as a messenger, peacekeeper, and as a friend of your nephew." Shifting his helmet from one hand to the other. He summoned the keyblade in his free hand. He lifted the weapon up in the presentation. Hoping that maybe just maybe when Riku had parted with his new ally that the Count had been told what a keyblade was.

"So that's a keyblade?" Said the Count in shock. Riku thought he heard a slight hint of fear in his voice. The Count did a fine job of keeping most of it at bay. None of the others around Riku seemed to notice. Maybe they just didn't care was another possibility. The leaders shocked expression was now replaced by one of a serious scowl. It was as if he was deciding whether he wanted to lock Riku up or maybe even give the order for his people to kill him on site. "Hear what I have to say. I am here to assist a grieving family I believe that to be yours." Riku said loud and clear. As the keyblade disappeared from his hand. The Count stayed silent for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Try anything and I won't hesitate to end you." With that, the head of the clan turned to go inside. One hand was forcefully shoved against his back towards the steps.

"Watch it," Riku said giving an annoyed glare at the one who had shoved him.

"Tell me Riku how did you come to know my nephew?" The Count asked with curiosity. When they had finished the introductions in the throne room.

"It was through a charm that a mentor of mine had given me," Riku spoke more nervous then he tried to sound. Hoping that the Count would believe his explanation. "I was given a charm that looked identical to your neckless." He said in the same tone. As he mentioned his hand with a wave. Indicating the neckless the Count was wearing. "The charm's magic allowed me to summon him from this world." He said pointing two fingers to the ground. "To my current location." Before Riku could continue the Count spoke.

"Do you know where he is now then? Have you seen him at all since you've been here?" The Count asked in a mixed tone that sounded both surprised and desperate. Before Riku could answer one Federation member appeared from out of the hall.

"Captain your contact has asked to speak with you right away." Said the Federation member as she gave him a salute. The count looked at Riku with suspicion as he rose from the throne.

"Watch him. If he takes one step you know what to do." He said to the now six people in the room. Three were from the clan and the last three were Federation. He stood up from his throne and walked down the hall. The woman who had sent for him stood next to her two Federation allies watching him closely. Riku observed the painting above the throne of the Count who had reviled his name to be Ghoststriker. A panting across the room that had been hung above the doors that he had entered. Showed off an older woman.

"Who is that?" Riku asked in a whisper to the Federation woman who had summoned the Count moments ago. He gave a nod of his head to indicate the painting behind them.

"She is the reason all of these Federation members like myself are here." She responded in a whisper. "She started the war that caused the captain's nephew to run away. However, she also helped create peace to help both this clan and the Federation. Having two cultures look for the youngest member of both families. Just before she passed away from an illness that took her." She paused for a moment to take a breath. "The captain's mother Countess Dreadhunter." All Riku could do was shiver in fear at the sound of her name. The name sounded like one given to a person that had either did one of two things. One taken a lot of prisoners or taken a ton of lives on the battlefield. Riku continued to study both large paintings in the room. His last thought drifted to who Ghoststriker's contact was.


	8. Chapter 8

Gem's and gold were embodied in both sides of the walls. This detail was one he had to see only briefly through the eyes of the captain's nephew. The gems and gold were not false but Riku knew that not a soul had dared to steal such impressions treasure from Countess Dreadhunter. From what he had seen through the eyes of the nephew. She was the type who wouldn't hesitate to put anyone to death for even the smallest of crimes. Riku looked at both pictures once more. Begin very careful not to move. Dreadhunter and Ghoststriker both in regal poses. Wearing not there armored but Ghoststriker a tux and Dreadhunter a long orange dress.

Either the picture of Countess Dreadhunter was in a different room when her family had first arrived. Or maybe she had it requested to be done after her death. A photo may have been used for reference to make a similar picture of the one he was looking at now. He hadn't seen either picture as he had been looking through the nephew's eyes. Either way, Riku needed to be careful this family was not one to be messed with. That was according to what he saw in the paintings and finding out that this family line had control of a ship's crew at their command. Even if that command was only temporary. Riku now kept his eyes focused on the painting that was above the throne.

Who was Ghoststriker trying to contact? Maybe it was one of the other clans to see if Riku did indeed belong with them? If they still thought he was a spy trying to hold the Counts nephew for ransom. There's a chance that he would be held up in a cell or executed. What if there was more to the supposed "magic" of these clans? What if Dreadhunter had somehow come back to life and was giving her son instructions right now on what to do with him? Maybe she had somehow possessed her son and was controlling his body? That couldn't be right. Simply because it wasn't that kind of magic so to speak. Their magic revolved around their armor and various technology. Such as the jetpacks allowing them to be powerful fliers. No need for a ship when you've got the technology to give you the power of flight. The vambraces that were on his wrists. Riku still wasn't sure what those could do yet. After the incident with the jetpack, he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out.

The Count himself came in walking with such confidence than when he had left. This caused Riku to fix his eyes on Ghoststriker feeling more nervous then he had when the Count had exited. Ghoststriker did not sit down on the throne. "Master Riku." He said with a nod at him. "I need to speak with you privately." The other six that had been watching him took a step back from Riku allowing him to move towards Ghoststriker. He walked at the Count's side daring not to do anything else other then what was instructed of him. The two passed many rooms and as they did so Riku saw that the walls here were embedded with the same treasures. An indicator of the family's wealth, power, and standing within this world's social structure.

The door they stopped at slid open, reveling a large empty space that Riku recognized as the training room. Riku placed his helmet on top of the cabinet just as his counterpart had done. Ghoststriker opened the cabinet next to the wall and took out two sparing sticks. Tossing one of them to Riku. Riku took his position. "I must know what you and my nephew Sunflare were doing in your time together?" Ghoststriker made the first move charging forward. Causing Riku to need to block with his own pole in turn.

"Sunflare and I fought those we deemed unworthy of taking the worlds for themselves," Riku grunted as he pushed Ghoststriker's weight off of him.

"Who would those unworthy foes of yours be?" Ghoststriker asked with curiosity in his voice.

How much should he really be telling Ghoststriker? Then again Sunflare was important to both of them. Each in a different way, however. It might be best to tell him about these enemy's even though he had not seen any since first arriving. Riku took another swing at Ghoststriker managing to smack him in the side. Forcing the Count to double over in pain only before standing to his full height again. "Heartless," Riku said. "Ranging in all shapes and sizes. Sunflare never hesitated to lend me his services when called out to do so." Riku said taking another swing at Ghoststriker who paired his blow with Riku's. The Keyblade Master lifted his training weapon upwards managing to bring it out on the Count's shoulder. Causing him to drop the bar while letting out a small yelp of pain. Ghoststriker lifted the bar off of the ground and thrust forward at his enemy. Riku jumped back causing the Count to miss and then stated. "You should be nothing but proud of your nephew. He's willing to fight for worlds that aren't even his. He has a commitment I've noticed this in the months I was with him." A smirk was now on Riku's face.

The shock was on Ghoststriker's face now. So much so that he stopped in his place. Riku studied his opponent as he awaited the next move. All the Count did. Was shake his head before speaking. "Do you think you know my nephew better than me?" Ghoststriker asked in a dangerous tone. His eyes fixed on Riku now as if daring him to make his next move. "A few months with him does not qualify you to put that child on a pedestal of praise."

"Yet you do nothing to look for your missing family member on your own accord." Riku shot back throwing himself at Ghoststriker. Riku missed with a spin doge from his opponent. "Do you hate him that much? Is that why you started sending your clan members and Federation allies to look for him?" Riku grunted in pain having received a hit to his stomach from the Count. "I was informed that he disappeared sometime before your mother passed. I also know that your mother Countess Dreadhunter started the war that caused him to run away."

"How did you find out about that?" Ghoststriker growled taking several steps back from Riku keeping distance between them. Ignoring Riku's previous questions.

Riku smiled. "One of your federation allies was kind enough to give me some information. That was when I asked about the portraits in the throne room." Ghoststriker didn't let his eyes leave Riku.

"Odd that one of my old crew members would trust a total stranger with such information." He said rubbing his chin in thought. "Your different that much is clear. You were not seen as a true threat to the situation. Your someone who can help us. That must be the thing with you that my old crew sees in you even if it's only a select few." He looked up back at Riku carefully shaking his head once more. "I am much to busy dealing with other matters. As such this is the reason for sending the patrols out. My nephew has yet to be found as each and every night my people come back with not even a clue of his whereabouts." He shot Riku another dangerous look before the teen was able to respond. "I don't need your help in finding my nephew. These Heartless you speak of can begone too. If you brought them here I want you out."

"Hold on let me explain." Riku pleaded as he was forced to dodge an oncoming blow from Ghoststriker. Two seconds later. Riku saw a glimmer of silver and all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Something damp was being dabbed lightly on Riku's forehead. He felt what he was laying on shift in weight. When his vision came into focus. He now saw that it was a woman ringing out a rag in a bucket. When she had finished setting the rag back in the bucket. The woman turned around to face him. Riku saw she was the same Federation member who had assisted him with the questions he had in the throne room.

"You're awake." She said in a cheerful tone. "You took quite the beating from the captain. Riku was slowly sitting up now. Running a hand through his hair and checking the palm of it for blood. None was to be found. "You've been out cold for two full days."

"What?" Riku blurted out eyes winding with surprise.

She continued on as if not hearing what Riku had said. "I've been overhearing the captain talk with you." She said sadly now facing the floor. "Your wrong about him you know? He'll do whatever it takes to bring his lost family member home." She looked up at Riku for a moment. Then headed towards the door. She turned the handle opening the door ever so slightly. She waved her hand for Riku to come forward keeping her eyes focused on what was outside the door. Riku was right next to her. Now she began talking in a low whisper. "Come with me."

The Federation woman was the first to lead. With Riku following right behind. The two shot down the quiet hall. Only the sound of their boots squeaking against the clean floor. Not a soul in sight Riku noticed as the two of them moved at a brisk pace. As they came toward the end of the hall the woman crouched. Riku did the same. She then stopped at one end of the door. Gesturing with her hand for Riku to go to the other end of the door. When he had done so. His partner gave a cock of her head indicating that they needed to listen in.

"Once you find your nephew. You know about the choice that must be made." The voice was that of Master Xehanort Riku recognized. This was not good.

"Yes, I remember." It was Ghoststrikers voice. "Thanks to you finding the information about my nephew's mother I can now continue the search myself. Outside of this stronghold."

"The real question is who will you offer up in exchange? Will it be yourself or your nephew that will assist me in the upcoming war?" A few silent tense moments went by when Ghoststriker didn't speak right away. Riku Could only hope that Ghoststriker hadn't mentioned to Xehanort anything about him.

"When I see my nephew again and that is if he has changed in the time I saw him last." Ghoststriker paused for a moment. "Maybe just maybe." Riku barely heard the last few words. Ghoststriker said them in a whisper that was eerily quiet.

"Think of it this way. When the war is over you'll have several centuries of immunity from attack for your clan. You'll die peacefully knowing that your nephew's wife and kids will always be at peace until the day they to pass on." Xehanort said with a chuckle.

"You should have your answer soon," Ghoststriker replied in a serious tone. With that, the light flickered out. The door then made a sound. That of a thud then light scraping all down the door proceed. Causing the two to flinch at the sudden noise. This lasted only for a moment before the allies returned to focusing on listing. "I ask all of those that have passed on before me. Give the strength and wisdom to lead this clan in the right direction." At this point, Ghoststriker's voice sounded shaky and tired.

"We should go." Whispered the Federation woman. Riku responded with a nod and headed back the way they had come. When they had returned to the room and firmly shut the door behind them.

"How long have you been spying on him like that?" Riku asked in a curious tone.

"Since a few weeks after Dreadhunter passed on."

Riku crossed his arms in thought. "So, based on what you've told me earlier. You were there when-"

"When you and Ghoststriker were having your sparring match." She gave a nod in response to cutting him off. Riku didn't need to ask how she had done it all those times. Riku already had an answer. What he had just done a few moments ago. That was his answer. "Now you see what's been going on here." Her voice was soft and sad. "I was the chief engineer for the ship that Ghoststriker used to lead. I taught the captains nephew everything he needed to know. Now I spend my days snaking around wondering what the captain's next move might be." Tears were in her eyes now as she forced herself to press on.

"Worrying when clan and Federation members report back to the captain saying that there wasn't a clue to be found on Sunflares whereabouts. Why Ghoststriker is making deals with some man that is not from this clan or the Federation." She looked sharply at Riku at that moment. "Please if you really are Sunflare's friend. Tell him that Shockingfighter sent you."

"Of course," Riku said with a smile. He then turned to retrieve his helmet and jetpack. Both had been placed on a shelf on the other end of the room.

"There is one other thing you must know."

"Huh?" Riku turned at the sound of Shockingfighter's voice having now equipped his jetpack. She was no longer crying. Her face had gone from sadness to the uttermost seriousness.

"Members from other clans come out at night. All dressed in armor just like yours. They know Sunflare is gone. Thanks to the rumors that spread after the war between this clan and the Federation. If any of the other clans find him. It will spell out trouble for this clan." She waved a hand in the air. Ranging from wanting treasure, land, maybe even start another war."

"Don't worry I'll find Sunflare before any of that can happen." Riku placed the helmet over his head. Giving a thumbs up to Shockingfighter. "You'll see him again before you know it."

Shockingfigher smiled at this. "Sunflare has been missing for quite some time. Your words have given me hope that I have not had in a long time." Riku looked towards the window. He would do what needed to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Riku looked from over his shoulder to see Shockingfighter shutting the window he had just exited from. Now he saw her leave the room shutting the door behind her. He looked up at the sky. From what he could see in-between the trees of the forest a few lights flickered up in the sky. Riku looked straight ahead of him now. The forest alone was huge. Judging from what he had seen and heard about this world so far. This forest was just one of many. Riku shook his head in disbelief. The rivaling clans wouldn't be his only challenge.

Finding Sunflare amidst these large woods, however, would be the true test. Better get started with that Riku's walk turned into one at a quicker pace. When he came to the edge of the forest. Riku recognized the large rocks that he had seen earlier in the open field. This was the same area when he had been spotted by Ghoststrikers clan members. Riku paused shooting a look at the sky again. Stars filled the sky along with a bright full moon to the way.

"It shouldn't be to hard to spot rivaling clan members with a night this bright." Riku whispered to himself as he kept moving. He went to his left entering another forest or maybe it was a part of the same forest? Riku couldn't tell. What he could tell however, was that this was the same direction he had come a crossed. Only knowing this because he was now standing in front of the few trees that had been toppled over. That Riku had come to a few days earlier. There was something strange about only a small selection of trees being torn down. Riku looked around at the first two. Nothing out of the ordinary with the first two. The last one though he noticed what appeared to be two carved letters that trailed up the tree. Riku climbed up and sure enough there were more letters carved into the large plant. A message that read:

"The people of the planet honored and worshiped a sun deity. For many centuries, the world prospered under the care of the dragon goddess. Peaceful times lasted for many years. Until the people of the kingdom began to fight. They formed clans and wars were fought over ownership of land in hopes of gaining control of the planet. A great evil was born from the hearts of these warriors. Their greed manifested into a demon."

"Light and darkness fought one another. Neither triumphing over the other. Moments before her slumber. Savitri manifested some of her eternal light. This light transformed into a human. This was the state she took when she first ruled the planet. The other part of her reformed into an elegant looking jewel. This dormant part of her was hidden away at the goddess's request by an unknown servant. At this, she ran off and was never spotted again by the people of this world. Should war happen and the two parts of the soul become one? The great dragon will be awoken. All shall suffer and the stars will begin anew."

Riku stopped to think for a moment. Then it hit him. "A queen dethroned in centuries past. Ridding the world of demon's life. Married later down the line. A young prince born to her in times of strife." Riku repeated to himself. What was Sunfire's mother's name? The potion had worn off before the answer had been reviled by Dreadhunter. What was the deal with Ghoststrikers brother Secretkeeper not telling his wife's name to his own brother? The pony had spoken highly of her mistress.

"Safe oh, no she's not safe. However, she is a mother to some, the devil to others, a teacher to those that wish to learn. Finally, she is judge, jury, and exchanger." These are the words she used to describe her mistress. Positive and negative used in such a way that they could have been nothing but the truth. In the high praise, the pony had spoken of this woman.

That's when it hit him. Riku felt his heart pound hard against his chest. Sunflare wasn't just any nobleman. He was so much more than most would realize. Riku leaped off of the tree and made a dash through the thick trees. "Please don't do this Ghoststriker." Riku thought in a panic. "No good will come from it." Suddenly something snagged on his came pulling him down to the ground. He heard a pound on the forest floor and it was right next to where he lay. He rolled to his right giving him enough time to get to his feet.

He summoned his Keyblade and looked around frantically. There was nothing to be seen. Just then a fierce blow was sent to his back. Making Riku stager forward. He swung the Keyblade in the direction he was attacked. It did no good as the blade sliced through the air. Riku felt another blow received to his midsection. As he was forced to readjust himself. He leaped in the air for another strike. As such he miscalculated on his part causing him to miss the unseen opponent. Riku looked around for some kind of sign. Movement is really what he was looking for. Could they have been striking from the trees?

Riku glanced up for a second only to be tackled to the ground. He fought to get his attacker off of him but to no success. His opponent kept throwing punches one another the other at Rikus head. Luckily the warrior's strikes kept missing as he moved his head in time. He needed to think fast. Maybe trying fire or thunder from spells he was taught over the years. If one spark hit a tree the whole forest could be set ablaze. Riku knew what to do at that moment. "Blizzaga." He called allowed as he pointed the Keyblade in front of him.

A cold blast of air forming into ice shot from the tip of the weapon. A howl of pain came from the opposing side. Green and yellow colored armor began to flicker as the enemy was now visible. When his foe took a few steps back. Riku used this opportunity to rise to his feet. He now saw that the enemy was now clutching his arm. The only thing that had been encased in ice was the vambraces on both of his arms. So that was the source of there cloaking magic. Through the technology of the vambraces. That is if such things could be referred to as magic.

Riku darted forward taking several slashed at his foe. Landing blow after blow as his attacker was thrown into a tree. Knocking the opposing clan member out. Looking down at his former foe. Riku made a mental note how each one of these clan members had two blasters. One in each holster. He hadn't been accommodated with the blasters or a cape when he had first arrived. These were just two of the things that all of the clan members had on them. Had this clan member used his blasters he would have possibly won. Riku had only knowledge of how to use his Keyblade and no such knowledge of how to use his vambraces.

Was this all about a deep respect for the forest or an honor code? It was probably both if Riku had to guess. The warrior saw he had no blaster but instead a sword. Waiting for him to approach at the right time then strike. He now knew one thing the vambraces could do. If he was going to survive the night. Riku would need to move quickly and quickly to get through it all.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple more hours of running under the treetops of the night sky. Still no sign of Sunflare. Now Riku found himself spying from behind the trees at several warriors. The color of their armor was different in color than the last soldier he encountered. Purple, with streaks of pink and blue. The clan's colors were nothing to laugh at. All three were a good size as well. Riku needed to get past them without fighting. He didn't want to fight three on one. Not with the type of magic they had. Riku herd one in the group begins to speak.

"Need I remind you that those "freaks" are the reason that clan didn't lose their states."

"It's only thanks to the agreement made by the Federation's President and the former Countess Dreadhunter that Ghoststriker has said Federation members under his command." Finished another with a growl under his breath.

"Don't forget that the whole family used to be a part of the peacekeeping ideology." Spat the third and last member of the group.

"That's right. Sunflare was an engineer. The current Count Ghoststriker a captain of a starship. Last but not least the former security officer who was at the time Countess Dreadhunter."

"Those skills as a security officer was how she took the throne from the previous Count."

"Any relation to Dreadhunter and the previous leader of the clan?"

"Not that I know of. But I am concurred at what Dreadhunter's true motives were at the time?"

"We all know she started that war because the Federation demanded their captain and engineer back."

"Yes, but this was something more much more. One does not simply- "

"Look out." Yelled the first clan soldier that had spoken. The second one was now on the ground trying to get this new arrival off of him. Riku watched as the red-helmeted warrior gave blow after blow on his enemies. That changed as his blaster was drawn and they took a shot at the enemy. The third opponent sent the red armored fighter flying to the ground. Riku got a look at the top of the helmet seeing three purple jewels. He had seen that on his helmet when he first met him and the second time got a closer look just before they sparred.

This new arrival wasn't just any member of the clan. This was the head of it Count Ghoststriker. Riku now saw that the one who had shot at Ghoststriker had his arm positioned outward. As if he had just punched the Count that far with one blow of his fist. Riku shook his head. This wasn't the case no one was that strong, were they? No, once more this must've had to do with the technology of the vambraces. Riku saw Ghoststriker stand up on his feet. As did the opposing clan member that Ghoststriker had shot at moments earlier.

Someone in the distance then called "Captain?" He didn't so much as give a glance in the direction of the voice. Neither side was letting there guard down. No one was moving in for the next attack. "Captain is everything alright?" The voice was that of Shockingfighter's a few feet away from him they zoomed past him. Two in armor two without. Riku took that as an invitation to join them. As Riku stood next to Shockingfighter who gave him a small smile. He returned the gesture as Ghoststriker's team aimed their guns. Riku didn't hesitate and brought forth his Keyblade.

"Six against three. I'm not dealing with these Federation mongrels." Came to a growl from one of the rival clan soldiers.

"I don't want any trouble. You've got a chance to leave peacefully. I suggest you take it or you'll be asking for more problems down the road." Ghoststriker said his tone dirking. The three didn't move and Riku kept at the ready with his weapon. He could only hope it wouldn't come to a fight. Riku was relieved when it did not as the three ran off into the woods ahead out of sight. The Keyblade vanished from his hands. Ghoststriker turned to face the group. "We can take it from here." He said giving a nod to Riku. He stepped out from the cluster of people and with that Ghoststriker and Riku headed off.

Not a word of protest was given by anyone in the group. Ghoststriker had their uttermost trust and loyalty. He was a good leader. Riku had hope that Sunflare would show the same leadership skills someday. The boy had the potential to lead this world into a brighter future. "I take it-" Riku started before he was cut off.

"Yes, shockingfighter explained everything. Including why she feels I should place my trust in you and not Xehanort." Ghoststriker stopped in place removing his helmet. Riku repeated the gesture.

"What makes you so sure I'm not the enemy?" Riku said raising an eyebrow. "You were so confident a few days ago that I was a spy from another clan. Only looking to use your nephew against you as you so put it."

"No spy would have praised the young lord as you did." He said with a sigh. Clearly not wanting to admit that he was wrong. "I trust my former chef engineer in the highest order," Ghoststriker said with a smile. "She requested after our sparring match. That she should be the one to watch over you." The Count rolled his eyes and with a small smile once more said. "Shockingfighter was convinced she could get you to help us extend the search." His face fell. "I have all the information I need however," Ghoststriker said in a flat tone.

Not looking at Riku now but what was ahead of him. Riku stepped right in from of the Count just as he was about to start walking again. "Xeahanort cannot be trusted." Riku bellowed. Now it was Ghoststriker's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You can't do this." Ghoststriker didn't respond only trying to move around him. Riku blocked his path once more. Much to his annoyance. Ghoststriker glared at Riku. "Offering yourself or Sunflare up for this war won't do you justice." Riku stared him down. "It won't make you a better leader. Finally- "

Riku suddenly felt pinned against a tree. "You listen here," Ghoststriker spoke in a venomous tone. "I will do what I have to. Keeping my people safe is always the first priority."

"Even if that means forcing Sunflare to do things he doesn't want to?" Riku gasped in pain. That's when he was let go and dropped to his feet. He looked up at Ghoststriker seeing his face full of shock.

"Now it's your turn to hear me out," Riku said sternly. "That several hundred years of immunity from attack Xeahanort promised you will not happen."

"And you know what will?"

Riku gave a nod. "The several hundred years refers to the time this world will spend in darkness." Riku tapped his foot in thought. "For Xeahanort though he'll keep this world in darkness for as long as he sees fit. For him, that would be forever." He looked back up at Ghoststriker. "I know the first step to stopping him. That is if your willing to trust me and it's not by offering up yourself or Sunflare to Xeahanort's cause." Riku stated as he began moving forward.

"I'll think about it." Said Ghoststriker. So cold and menacing in the way he said it. It was clear he still didn't trust Riku. The next couple of hours were filled with only the signing of birds in the trees. With the sun rising to its highest point in the sky.

"Thank you so much for bringing the Count here today." Said a voice suddenly. As Riku saw an ally of his land to the ground on strong bat-style wings.


	12. Chapter 12

Ghoststriker looked from Riku back to the miniature Pegasus pony before them. The pony before the two gave a low bow. "Your majesty I am honored to finally meet you." She said looking up at Ghoststriker with a smile. "If you'll fallow me, my mistress, Savitri waits for you with her son." As the pony turned to go Ghoststriker spoke.

"Hold on you two know each other?" He stood still looking from Riku back to the pony. His face filled with utter disbelief.

"It's best if everything is explained when we reach the lake." The pony said looking over her shoulder. "Come on it's not too far off." She said with a confident look in her eyes. No one said a word in the time it took them to reach their destination. The end of what felt like a very long walk opened up to that of a clearing. A large lake surrounded by the most beautiful flowers Riku had ever seen. As the pony gave a wave of her wing for the two to stay put. She began to glide over to the other side of the lake with a flap of her wings.

Riku noticed that Ghoststriker's face was an expression of joy. This was no doubt the happiest Riku had seen the Count since he had first arrived in this world. Riku didn't see it at first having been too distracted by the pony's unspoken instructions and seeing Ghoststriker's face light up. Now he saw the two humans the pony was speaking with. One was a regal looking woman dressed in mage attire. The other with his helmet resting in his lap was dressed in the traditional armor of this world. With the colors that indicated he was from Ghoststriker's clan. The boy looked to be about Riku's age. Sitting next to his mother was Sunflare Riku recognized.

He now watched as mother and son rise to there feet. The pony cocked her head in the direction of where Riku and Ghoststriker stood. The two began to move at the same time the three on the other side did. When the groups reached halfway at the edge of the lake. No words were spoken in a long salience that fell over the forest. Everyone looked at one another just studying each other. Waiting and seeing who was going to make the first move. The pony looked as nervous as Riku felt. As if she had brought the wrong family member to her mistress. He only hoped there would not yet be another confrontation. Suddenly Sunflare allowed himself to collapse into Ghoststriker's arms.

"You came for us. For mother and I." His words were muffled as he pressed his face into his uncle's armor. Only doing ever so lightly. The two pulled away from the embrace. The two pulled away from the embrace. Each pulling out their treasured necklace that they had received from Dreadhunter. As Ghoststriker and Sunflare let the necklaces fall on the chest plate of their armor. He gave a nod to Riku as a greeting then said. "Riku, Ghoststriker this is my mother Savitri The Queen of Heaven." Sunflare had spoken in such a calm manner. That a chill went down Riku's spine.

He stood there for a long moment as the realization hit him for the second time that day. He was now standing in front of the worlds…no, the galaxy's most powerful family. Xehanort would be more than pleased to know that Sunflare would make a powerful ally. Judging by the fact that he had assisted Ghoststriker in finding the information. Well, there was no doubt he had already put two and two together. Sunflare was halve human and halve god. A demigod if you will. Even if he wasn't part god. Sunflare was still halve dragon. Savitri was born a dragon no matter what form she took or even the number of times she split her soul. Riku had to keep reminding himself of this very fact. Not the human that he now stood in front of.

"Is grandmother here too or back at home waiting for us?" Sunflare asked suddenly braking Riku's train of thought. He was looking around questionably at the group. As if his grandmother might pop up at any moment from amidst the crowd. Ghoststriker laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Sunflare stopped looking around and focused his attention on his uncle. His face was one of sadness now.

"I think that the three of us should speak privately. Just your mother, you and I." Ghoststriker finished. Small flames shot into the air. Riku's eyes widened in amazement. These flames were courtesy of The Queen of Heaven herself. These flames formed into words.

"keep a lookout both of you," Savitri said. "There's someone or something here that wishes to disturbed this land." She directed to Riku and the pony.

"Yes, your highness." Responded Riku and the pony with a low bow.

Turning to head in the opposite direction that Ghoststriker's family was going towards. The pony began to look around carefully at there current surroundings. "The question now is could this disturbance be caused by evil emitting from men's hearts through another war on this planet?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I've got an idea of what the Queen might mean though." Riku said keeping focused on the lookout for the lake. "heartless." Riku said not looking at the pony.

"Heartless?" The pony questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Let's just say you'll know them when you see them." Riku said looking at her with a knowing expression. The next few hours were spent observing the other side of the lake. This was where Sunflare and his family were discussing matters. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He was able to catch Sunflare waving his arms around frantically. An angry expression covered his face. His mother was looking at Ghoststriker with a worried expression however. The leader of the clan stood up tall and was speaking now. Sunflare had stopped panicking now and his mother's worried look was now one of tall, strong, and confidence. Sunflare seemed to get the message as he too imitated this same pose. The three continued to talk amongst themselves. That's when the pony spoke up.

"Do you hear that?" The pony's ears perked straight up. Riku tilted his head shifting his helmet from one arm to the other. He heard nothing and Riku shook his head. "This way?" Without another word Riku followed her. Running into the forest. The pony stopped for a moment listing for the direction of the sound. Riku put his helmet on and summoned his Keyblade at the ready. When they had started moving again. The two headed from tree to tree keeping their distances and eyes peeled for what might be out there. Now was the time that Riku heard it. He caught the sound of it and the noise was coming from all directions. It was the sound of a soft jiggling like that of bells.

When they had approached what must've been the center of the woods. As these trees were larger than the rest at the start to the end of the forest. Riku paused for a moment closing his eyes to focus. The sound was very close now. He opened his eyes have felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the pony and when he faced her. She said nothing but pointed with a hoof to a nearby tree. They quietly crept up behind it. Riku now saw what were six Red Nocturne heartless. They hovered about a single large tree. Before summing fire to set it ablaze.


	13. Chapter 13

The pony looked at the flames that danced before her and with a great flap of her wings took off. That was great just great. She knew how to make potions but didn't bother to make one for herself to be brave and daring in these situations. Riku turned back to what was in front of him. He darted forward taking several slashes at the heartless eliminating all six of them. He needed to get Savitri and alert her before the smoke did. Birds and other animals were already fleeing in the direction that he had last seen Ghoststriker's clan and Federation ally's. Deer, Squirrels, bares, and other various types of animals could be seen running through the trees. Many birds chirped loudly taking to the air. Seeming to alert others that were incapable of flight down below.

Riku was going in the opposite direction he needed to stay ahead of the flames. Only hoping he could keep it that way. This whole planet was made of mostly forests. If this fire managed to touch another of said environments. It was going to be a nightmare trying to put it out. The helmet kept him from inhaling the smoke. Riku could feel the heat from the fire radiating off of him. No, he had to stay ahead of the danger. He had dare not trying flying after what had happened days earlier. He'd have to just keep running.

Even as the smoke blocked his vision. He could make out the blurry shimmering imagery of trees. He stumbled backward letting out a small grunt as something slammed into him. It let out a bleating cry of pain. As Riku regained his composure he saw that it was a young fawn. Quickly rising to its feet again it bounded away from the flames. Towards a heard of bucks and does running through the trees. Now he felt the radiating heat from behind him catch up as the flames grabbed on to his cape. He quickly untied the double knot that kept it over his shoulders.

Allowing the now burning article to be dropped to the floor. The fire was moving to fast at this point for him to stay in front any longer. A tree in front of him suddenly burst into flames by flying sparks that came into contact. It quickly collapsed to the ground sending hot sparks that landed on Riku's armor. The danger of him being encircled by the flames meant it was do or die. Riku flew into the air as his jetpack sent him flying violently upwards. Now he was spiraling passed the trees and not even a minute later. Sent downward being thrown right into the lake.

The flame at the end of the jetpack sputtered out when Riku became submerged underwater. The water pressure slowed him down to allow Riku to readjust and swim upward. The armor once again had its uses he didn't need to worry about air even under the water. Making it a quick and easy swim to the surface. As Riku had almost finished forcing himself up to the top. A hand reached into the water from above. Riku grabbed the hand that was offered to him. He was pulled upward to the land itself. This was reviled to be Sunflare who had reached in to help him.

"Are you alright?" The expression on Sunfire's face was one of worry and concern. "One moment the three of us ran out her because we saw the smoke from the forest. The next I see you flying in an uncomfortable way before being though into the water."

"Yeah I'm fine just got nervous I've only flown using a jetpack once and well…" Riku paused for a moment embarrassed. "Let's just say an expert like you at flying one of these would have had a good laugh if you saw what happened." He said pointing with a thumb to the machine on his back. Sunflare gave a small chuckle and turned to focus on the direction of the smoke. Savitri was on her keens appearing to be in a meditative state. Ghoststriker was in the air flying in place looking in all directions. Sunflare flew over to join him.

The forest was burning and the family was just waiting. What were they waiting for exactly? It didn't seem that anyone was coming to assist. To make matters worse he spotted several more red nocturn heartless appearing just then. Hovering in front of healthy trees ready to burn them to the ground. Riku jumped in front of the creatures calling his Keyblade to him. A couple of spin slashes with his weapon landed hits on two of the four destroying them instantly. He spun around quickly trying to find the other ones he missed the roaring of blaster fire filled his ears.

He looked to the sky seeing Ghoststriker and Sunflare firing at their enemy's. Their foes dodged each blast quickly and retaliating by clocking their bodies in the fire. The first one missed its charge as Ghoststriker simply glided out of the way. Sunflare wasn't so lucky however as the one nocturn that missed Ghoststriker ran straight into him. The contact set his armor ablaze for only a few seconds. Being covered head to toe in the armor made the flames dissipate. Only a small burn on the chest plant could be seen.

Sunflare turned quickly around continuing to fire both twin blasters. Now landing hits on the red nocturne that had just tackled him. One down and one to go. The two family members faced the final enemy. The heartless let out a jiggled sound. Then sent several fireballs flying in the direction of the foe's it faced. Both fired their twin blasters as the heartless failed to dodge the oncoming blasts and was destroyed. The two were struck by the oncoming attack. Several fireballs collided into Sunflare and Ghoststriker sending them crashing to the ground.

Riku felt helpless the enemy was too high up and his jetpack had been damaged by the water. He ran over to check on his two allies. As he went to help Sunflare to his feet. Sunflare responded by rising a hand calmly indicating that he was fine. He caught sight of Ghoststriker staring around. Not at the fire that continued to burn and not the heartless that continued to hover in the air staring down at them. "Where is your mother?" Ghoststriker asked as he blasted the last heartless into oblivion.

"Where's the Pegasus that was with us?" Sunflare asked looking around.

"We've got bigger problems," Riku said raising his voice over the roaring flames. "We need help putting out these flames." That's when it was as if his call for help had been answered. Hearing the sound of wingbeats and familiar buzzing noises. Through the thick smoke appeared the Pegasus pony. Soaring right behind her were warriors from different clans. Like a flock of birds, they all were information. Hundreds of thousands all from around the planet. They all carried buckets that they then filled said containers with water from the lake. Making sharp turns back towards the fire and throwing more of the liquid onto the flames.

More problems came there way as even with a large portion of the fire being put out. Red nocturnes would appear to relight the already burnt trees to combust into flames once more. Ghoststriker, Sunflare, and Riku were going to have to take the heartless on the ground. Hacking and blasting didn't seem to do much good. As the trio rid themselves of one group more would just appear. "We can't win like this," Sunflare growled seeing the new foes in front of them.

"We just need to buy them more time," Ghoststriker said not so much as flinching at there foes before them. Both of them were executing the heartless as fast as possible. Riku was slicing down the heartless on his end though this wasn't doing much good either. That's when he heard some murmurs from above him. Staring up he saw all of the clan members air bound as if they had been frozen. They were looking at the lake that now had an eerie white glow to it. The water burst upward like that of a hot spring. What shot up in the air from it was fast and swift.

Twirling in the air and not stopping until it was floating several feet high above the water. This new beast stretched out its teal-colored wings. They caught the sun's rays and radiated brightly. Allowing the light through its wings to cover the whole area around them. Decimating that of the fire that still loomed in the trees. As well as the heartless on the land. With it as they watched what appeared a miracle before them. The burnt trees became covered in brown again. There branches and leaves revived and restored to their healthy natural state. Everyone stared in awe and wonder at what was happing before them.

Sunflare whispered one word that rang true to the three of them. "Mother."


	14. Chapter 14

"The forest has been restored." Said one of those in the flock expression shocked. Now having made their face visible. Along with many others.

"How is this possible? By this one dragon alone?" Said another. She looked from the forest and to Savitri.

"It could be a bird?" Piped up a third curiously tilling his head. Riku noticed that The Queen of Heaven looked so elegant, calm, and brave. The pony gently shook her head in wonderment at there guesses. Before flying over to join the Queen's side. She introduced Savitri to all those in the crowd. In the same manner that Sunflare had given an earlier introduction. Explaining that she was the dragon sun goddess giving a bow at the end. Savitri flew down to greet her family members.

There was the talk of confusion sounding out now among the people. That didn't stop Savitri, Ghoststriker, and Sunflare from running around the lake like little kids. Happy as can be and Riku found himself smiling at this. The Dragon Queen was twice the size of her son and brother-in-law. Ghoststriker and Sunflare gave each other a knowing smile. Then charged forward tackling Savitri onto the grass below. Playfully scrambling on her back as she turned over on her stomach from her side.

The trio continued this playful banter for some time. Not seeming bothered that hundreds were watching them from the sky above. Riku in the face had been so busy watching the happy family. He was just now noticing that all of the warrior's feet had touched the ground. The pony had landed and was now speaking to Savitri. Using her hoof to indicate the rest of those around them. Those in the crowd were now giving them strange looks. Witch Riku guessed made the miniature Pegasus nervous. More so then she was already feeling. Ghost striker and Sunflare got off of Savitri's back standing up now. Hands behind there back and chests out. The Queen floated in-between them.

The Queen of Heaven gave a nod. The Pegasus turned to the crowd as she began to speak. "This realm and all others were created by her majesty." She said indicating Savitri with an incline of her head. "This was the first of many realms to be born into the galaxy. What used to be known as The Planet of the First People. Today the galaxy knows this place by the name of Kyler. This warrior cultured being named by your ancestors as the Kyndeyrn." There were whispering and chatter of confusion once more amidst the crowd.

As she took a breath continuing so that she was heard. The talking quieted. "This planet and the society in it has changed over time. So, has the leadership. Each clan having their respective rulers. All of that is about to change soon." The pony said looking towards the trio with confidence.

"How is changing our leadership going to stop the wars between the clans?" Someone said in a voice that hinted irritation.

The pony stood straight and tall as she spoke. "Your ancestors were once peaceful. Not the warriors that we see today. Clans along with many other things that this world has would cease to exist in those times. Back then the people prided themselves on making sure the forests were treated as sacred. Such as per the teaching of the Queen of Heaven." Then with all the confidence in her voice, she finished. "She once ruled this planet." She took a keen before Savitri. Some in the crowd repeated this action.

Along with Riku, Ghoststriker, and Sunflare. Many still stood refusing to kneel shaking their heads posing herself straight as did the rest of those that had given homage. One in the crowd asked a question. "So, what your saying is that if we let Lady Savitri unite the clans. Then we shall have peace?"

The pony gave a nod and a small smile pierced her lips. "It's possible."

There was a yelp from another. "Possible? What do you mean possible?"

Before the pony could respond to the question. Someone angrily spoke up. "I'm not comfortable knowing that a dragon once ruled this world. Let alone the whole galaxy."

Then another from the crowd put in their thoughts. "But that's a good thing, right? Dragons are said to be wise. Even more so than the most intelligent of species." Riku noticed that this was the woman who supported Savitri. Not just by her words but by the fact that she was one of the first to keel.

The one that had spoken before the girl was shaking his head in disbelief. "The Goddess being born a dragon just proves that dragons are superior to every other species."

"That's not what it means in the slightest." The Pegasus spread her wings in an intimidating fashion. Some looked like they were ready to attack. Others seemed nervous wanted to take a few steps back. No one drew any weapons and not a single one moved back. She slowly closed them when everyone's attention was on her once more. Savitri was looking at her with sympathy. Along with her two family members. The pony regained her composure and taking a breath to calm herself she continued.

"As I was about to say before I was interrupted." She shot a glare at the soldier who had cut her off. In response, the man just crossed his arms and turned his head away from her. "There are others available for the throne." She turned to the possible choice inclining her head to Ghoststriker. He took a step forward. "This is Count Ghoststriker." She said. "He is the younger brother of Seacretkeeper. Since tragedy has befallen her majesty first husband. You all are aware of what must happen to keep the family together."

"The Count is betrothed to his sister-in-law now." Replied one knowingly.

"So, will have a human and dragon leading all of the clans?" asked a second tilting their head in confusion.

"When the two marry I hope it's just Ghoststriker leading us. I'm still not comfortable with a dragon leader." Replied a third scratching their neck unsure of the choices being presented before them. The three family members looked at each other sadly. Riku looked at the crowd intently now. How can they doubt the leadership of one who had just saved the forest? Right before there eyes no less. Everyone is afraid of what they don't understand. They think their rights will be lost as sentient beings.

"A Queen dethroned in century's past." The words replayed in Riku's head. Maybe the people of this world knew that their ancestors had removed Savitri from the throne. Figuring she was out for revenge. Riku shook his head. No, this couldn't be the case. He wouldn't be standing here right now. No one would be. From scanning the crowd of faces a lot of them looked shocked, confused, displeased, happy or excited. It was like they had never seen her before and didn't know what to think.

That's because no one knew she was even real. Outside of those that had seen the trees like he had in the forest earlier that day. The only memory of her written on several sliced down trees. Riku thought of the words written on the trees. The ones about the stars beginning anew. According to what had been written on the trees in the woods. She would only decimate the galaxy if there was too much violence. Even if there was too much violence. Even if this whole planet population was at war.

Riku could only guess that the said world or galaxy would have to be in a battle for a good amount of time. Before the goddess's soul would join as one and the stars would begin again. However, her soul was one because she could now take her dragon form. So, she had rejoined the two halves, not because of warfare but to save the flames that burned the trees. Thus, the first planet she had created. The Planet of the First People now known as Kyler.


End file.
